


First Christmas

by Wynhaught_trash



Series: Facade series [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca shows her, F/F, First Christmas, More Fluff, Some angst?, beca is perfect, but she does, chloe is a smol bean, she doesnt think she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: After finding out that Chloe never celebrated Christmas before, Beca decided that simply wouldn't do. With the rest of the Bellas going home for the holidays, the pair decides to stay in the bella house to spend Christmas together.*Part of a series, read the others first to fully grasp my characters! <3





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on this! in the last fic I briefly mentioned they spedn Christmas together, so here it is!!

It's just about a month since Beca and Chloe got together, and about 6 weeks since the incident. After speaking to the police after it happened, they were nice enough to organise a cleaning crew for the bathroom. None of the Bella’s could bring themselves to enter the bathroom, having gotten a glimpse of what was left, especially Beca and Chloe who lived it. They had decided a week ago to lock the door, Stacie having made a sign to show it was off limits. The house had 2 other bathrooms, as well as the en suite in Chloe and Beca's room, so it wasn't like they were extremely put out.

It was winter break next week, and for the first time ever Chloe felt herself hesitate. She normally went to her apartment just off campus to drink and wallow, but now that her secret was out, well to Beca anyway, she wasn’t so sure what would happen this year. I mean, she didn’t want to assume Beca would want to spend it with her, knowing the girl was looking forward to see her mom and sister. She also doesn’t even know if her family know about her, she knows that they know she’s gay, but she doesn’t know if Beca spoke about her.

Chloe wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t.

She’s trying, really trying to get out of that negative thought space, but it's hard. It's hard when that’s how you’ve thought you’re whole life. She’s definitely in a better place now than a month ago, but it's gonna take a lot longer than that for her to truly feel better and happy. Of course Beca helps, she’s amazing, too amazing. She makes her feel happy, of course she does, she just needs to work on her mental health in general. 

Currently she's lying in bed. It's Friday, and she has classes she should probably go to, but her bed is just too comfy and she’s too exhausted. Beca was already up and out of the house, having early morning classes before Chloe. The redhead ignored her rumbling stomach and instead turned over to face the wall, ready to go back to sleep.

It wasn’t until about 1pm before Chloe stirred awake again, the sound of the front door slamming. Chloe knew it was beca, her being the only one finished early on a Friday. She also knew she should probably sit up, or at least try to look like she left the house, but it was too late. Beca bounded into the room, assuming she was alone, humming a beat Chloe didn’t recognise. She lets out a surprise squeak when she notices the redhead, jumping slightly.

"Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me" Beca gasps, hand clutching at her chest.

"Sorry"

"What are you doing home? you feeling okay?" Beca asks, walking over to the bed and taking a seat.

"Yeah don’t worry" Chloe responds softly, scooting back to leave more space for Beca.

Beca kicks her shoes off before lying down properly on the bed, shuffling forward to get closer to Chloe.

"Why didn’t you go to class?" Beca asks softly.

"I just.. I just didn’t want to leave bed today, im sorry" Chloe responds, breaking eye contact, but still kissing the hand that was stroking her cheek.

"Don't be sorry, I just wanna be sure you're okay" Beca responds, hand still stroking her cheek.

"I am now" Chloe says with a shy smile.

Beca matches it with a soft one of her own, moving her hand down to massage lightly at Chloes neck. They stay in comfortable silence like that for awhile, just content in looking at one another and softly touching one anothers face and back. After awhile though curiosity got the better of Chloe.

"What are you doing over break?"

"Oh. I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Beca responds.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go home, wanna come with?" Beca asks with a hopeful smile.

"What?"

"Yeah I mean, they're dying to meet you, I sorta never stop talking about you" Beca responds with a bashful smile.

"I'd love to" Chloe responds with a bright smile, leaning in to kiss the brunette thoroughly.

"Really? I’m not taking you away from anything right? what do you normally do?" Beca suddenly asks.

"Nothing." 

"Wait what?" Beca asks, sitting up abruptly.

"I’ve never done anything, my parents never bought presents or decorated, I lied because it was easier" Chloe responds in a flat tone.

"Those ass holes" Beca says angrily.

"It's okay Bec, I’ve never known any different. You should have seen me the first time I ever got a present, it was from Aubrey in first year, I didn’t even get her anything and I cried" Chloe says in a joking manner.

"You deserved so much better" Beca says, face completely serious as she moves on top of Chloe only to lean down and rest flush against her, head on her chest.

Chloe only wraps her arms around her back, nuzzling her face into the top of Beca's head. Beca in turn nuzzles her face into Chloes chest, causing the redhead to giggle. They stay like that for another few minutes, enjoying the closeness before Beca lifts her head to properly look at Chloe again.

"Let's do something."

"Huh?"

"For Christmas. We should do something."

"We are doing something Bec" Chloe says with a chuckle.

"No, I mean just us."

"But Beca no, you were so looking forward to seeing your family" Chloe says with a frown.

"I know but I love you, and you deserve an amazing Christmas, and its our first one as a couple" Beca says, almost shyly.

"Are you sure? We would still have an amazing time with your family"

"I am, besides, you can meet my mom during spring break or something, and knowing my sister she'll pop over at a completely random time" Beca responds with an easy grin.

"Alright, I’m in" Chloe responds, although her smile falters at the influx of guilt she feels.

"Hey no, I know where your mind is going, stop that. I wouldn't of offered it if I didn't want this" Beca says sternly, eyes still impossibly soft.

"I love you" Chloe responds, beaming when Beca leans down to nuzzle her nose into her cheek.

"So, pancakes?"

"Oh god yes please"

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

It's a week later, December 22nd to be exact, and the couple finally had the house to themselves. Fat Amy was the last one to leave, having decided to take a trip with Bumper instead of heading home to Australia. It felt weird having the house empty, but not in a bad way. There was music playing loud enough throughout the house, courtesy of Chloe's speaker and Beca's laptop. 

Chloe was ushered out of the kitchen 30 minutes ago by Beca, who was determined to make Chloe dinner. Beca herself wasn’t much of a cook in general, but she knew how to make one meal very well. Her mom used to always make Chicken parm, and began teaching Beca how to make it since she was 8 years old. Her chicken parm was just as good as her moms, and she was pretty proud of herself.

Chloe is reading her book as Beca comes out of the kitchen, grin in place as she fixes her slightly messy hair, saying that dinner was ready. Chloe can't help but grin at how adorable Beca is, and after placing her book onto the table bounded over to the brunette, pecking her on the lips before walking into the kitchen. It smelled delicious, and she couldn’t wait to dig in.

It tasted even better than it smelled, which Chloe didn’t think was possible. She knew she was making borderline sex noises, but there was only Beca there, who by now was QUITE used to them. The brunette was grinning at her, cheeks lightly pink at the noises coming from her mouth. Chloe doesn’t even feel embarrassed, why should she? Have you tasted this?

 

After dinner Beca grabbed them a tub of ice cream and a spoon from the drawer before they headed to their room. Chloe grabs Beca's laptop on the way, plopping herself onto their bed while turning it back on. Beca places the ice cream on the desk, stripping off her jeans before climbing into her spot. Chloe stands to do the same, taking her time when she notices Beca's eyes on her, before resettling on the bed, starting up netflix.

"Stranger things or black mirror?" Chloe asks, glancing to her left at Beca, who's currently snuggled under the duvet covers.

"Black mirror" Beca answers straight away, snuggling into Chloes side.

Chloe settles further down the bed, smiling fondly when Beca imediatley puts her head on her chest. Although outwardly Beca rejects most form of physical affection from other people, she's secretly a cuddle lover. She had explained one day that her dad never really bothered to hug or cuddle with her, even if she requested it or tried to do it herself. The rejection stung deep, leading to Beca being the one to reject it in order to protect herself.

However, after meeting Chloe, a person who outwardly craves any physical affection due to the complete lack of it she got at home, things changed for Beca. She knew she didn’t have to worry about rejection, which eventually led her to craving it just as much as Chloe. Once they got together, Beca became almost as affectionate as Chloe, well, in private at least. She's still a badass afterall.

xxxxxx

It's Christmas eve and Chloe finds herself home alone watching some tv. Beca had run out the door a few hours ago, saying how she had some last minute shopping to do, but that Chloe wasn’t able to come because it was a surprise. She supposes most girls who's s/o gets their Christmas present literally the day before would feel annoyed, but hey, the girl has already agreed to spend the holiday with her instead of her family, so Chloe was not complaining. Besides, Beca's love is enough of a gift.

God that was cheesy, even for Chloe.

She was currently snuggled under a blanket, lying fully on the couch with friends on the tv. She removes her left arm from under her cocoon to glance down at it. She absently runs her fingers over her scar, which was free from it's bandages, but still a dark red colour. She hated how ugly it was, hated that she has done it. Sighing slightly, Chloe put her arm back under the blanket, focusing back onto the TV.

About 40 minutes later and Beca trudges through the door, arms full of bags. Huffing, she loudly greets Chloe before racing up the stairs to get rid of her bags. After a minute or so, Beca reappears, picking up Chloes legs so she can plop heavily onto the couch.

"Did you seriously do all your shopping today?" Chloe asks with an eyebrow raise.

"Hey don't judge, not all of us have our shopping done weeks in advance" Beca says with a eye roll, grin breaking through without her permission.

"Wanna show me what you got?" Chloe asks, sitting up and scooting so she's basically in Beca's lap.

"There actually is something I wanna show you" Beca responds, tapping Chloe's lower back as a hint for her to move.

Chloe obliges, just after giving Beca a welcome home kiss, and watches as Beca almost runs back up the stairs. She's back down again as quick as she left, slightly out of breathe from all the movement, placing two bags on the couch beside Chloe.

"Okay so you've never had Christmas at home, which also means you wouldn’t have any traditions. So, I thought we could do some of mine?" Beca finishes shyly.

"Beca.." Chloe didn’t know what to say, completely touched by the gesture.

"I mean, eventually we can have our own traditions but I thought you might like this but its okay if y-hmmmffpphh" Beca is promptly cut off by Chloes lips, who kisses her passionately.

"You think that far? for us I mean?" Chloe asks softly, stroking Beca's cheeks.

"Yeah dude I mean, I’m not sure if you've noticed, but I’m sorta in this for the long haul" Beca says, blushing deep red at her admittance.

"Yeah?"

"Chloe I want you to meet my family, I’ve never wanted anyone to meet them before, so yes, for as long as you'll have me, I’m here" Beca says more confidently.

"Well then I hope you're alright with it being a long time because I’ll never get tired of you" Chloe says softly, kissing Beca gently.

"Alright alright sappyness aside" Beca starts, even though she tries subtly wiping her wet eyes. " You have to promise not to make fun of these traditions" Beca says in fake seriousness, finger pointed at Chloe.

"Promise."

"we always get new pj's every year, and wear them Christmas eve, but theres a catch" Beca starts, pulling out the new pyjama sets.

"Oh my god!! they're matching!!!" Chloe squeals, eyeing the pj's.

"That's the catch, it's cheesy and stupid but me my mom and sister have always done it" Beca says, smiling as she hands over the clothes.

"Not your dad?"

"He wasn't around much, thought it was pretty stupid too. It's our tradition, not his" Beca informs her.

"What else?" Chloe changes topic, seeing the pain in Becas eyes.

"Well, we always get take out every Christmas eve, my mom was always super lazy on this day, knowing how much cooking she'll be doing the next day" Beca finishes with a fond smile.

"That sounds awesome to me" Chloe smiles.

"And the last big one is we always decorate the tree together on Christmas eve"

"That's so late!" Chloe gasps.

"Christmas only really starts on Christmas eve, besides we put up everything else, just not the tree"

"Okay okay, seems fair" Chloe smiles, glancing towards the still bare Christmas tree. 

"Oh! we also play cheesy Christmas songs while doing it, and we have to watch a classic Christmas movie before bed"

"Yeah?"

"Of course Chloe. If we don't get into the jolly spirit, santa won't come"

 

Chloe can't remember the last time she laughed so hard at something.

xxxx

It's 7pm, the pair have just finished their takeout (which consisted of pizza AND chinese food) and are ready to decorate the tree. Beca turns on her laptop and the speaker before loading up her Christmas playlist she had made. Jingle bells softly plays through the speaker, Beca grinning at Chloe before walking over to her and the boxes. Chloe can't help but giggle as Beca walks to the beat of the song. They open the boxes, deciding to start with the lights.

After taking out the very long, tangled bunch of lights, the pair do their best to untangle them, Beca cursing to herself multiple times. After what felt like 2 hours they finally untangled them, Chloe beaming at Beca, watching as the girl fist bumps the air in victory. The brunette states that the easiest way to tackle the lights is to walk them around the tree, from top to bottom. 

It was going well for all of 4 seconds before Beca found herself completely tangled up in the lights. She huffs loudly like a toddler, prompting Chloe to burst out laughing before helping her out. It took them a good 20 minutes to get the lights successfully on the tree before moving on to the bobbles. Chloe's face was sore from smiling so hard. While she was mid setting a bobble on a branch, her ears pick up the change in song. Smirking slightly as she hears the tell-tale start of 'Santa baby' starting, Chloe places the rest of the bobbles down.

Glancing at Beca and seeing her completely engrossed in placing a bobble on a branch, Chloe slowly starts to make her way over to her, swaying her hips sexily to the beat. It was only when she began to sing did Beca's head shoot up and towards her. Just before she reaches Beca, the redhead does a quick twirl before grabbing Beca by her shoulders. Pulling the brunette into her, hips still swaying, she leans in close to her ear.

"So hurry down my chimney tonight" Chloe sings quietly in her ear.

"Fuck. If you keep doing that we will have a half decorated tree" Beca breathed out, hands coming up to rest on the redheads hips.

Chloe smirked before leaning in, just before their lips touched, she stopped her movements, instead blowing cold air on the brunettes lips before pulling away with a grin.

"Tease."

xxxxxx

She may have been a tease during the tree decorating, but made up for it with a very, very hot shower. As they dry off and get into their matching pj's (which Chloe HAD to get a photo of), the pair climb into bed and Beca loads up a Christmas movie. It was the original santa claus, Chloe has never seen any Christmas movies before, and after Beca calmed down from her shock, they finally settled in to watch it.

Chloe was half asleep by the time it was finished, but woke up fully as she felt Beca pull from her grasp. Beca stated she still needed to wrap her presents, and that she would be right back. Chloe must have fallen asleep, because she's roused awake by the dip in the bed. Turning automatically to snuggle into Beca, the pair drift off.

Chloe woke up at about 11am to an empty bed. Blindly feeling it, she notices its ice cold, meaning Beca was up awhile. Before she could even sit up and leave to go find her, Beca pushed open the door, tray full of breakfast food and orange juice in her hands.

"Great you're up!" she says enthusiastically.

"Awh Becs! you didn’t have to" Chloe says with a grin, watching her love walking towards bed. 

"It wasn't planned, but I woke up awhile ago and couldn't sleep so I saw my chance" Beca responds as she places the tray on Chloes lap before getting back into bed.

"This looks amazing babe" Chloe responds, staring in awe at her plate.

On her plate was a stack of pancakes, drizzled in maple syrup, as well as scrambled eggs and some sausages. Chloe scoffs down the whole thing in record time, face going red as she notices the grin on Beca's face, realising how horrible that probably looked.

"Have you eaten? oh my god I didn’t even offer you any of this" Chloe realises, eyes widening.

"Nah I made a bunch of pancakes, I’m stuffed" Beca responds easily, patting her stomach.

Deciding to head downstairs, Chloe feels lighter than air. Beca heads into the kitchen, apparently to pour them glasses of egg nog, another thing Chloe has never had. She had already placed her wrapped gifts under the tree, only one was for Beca, but she's never had a tree before and wanted to take advantage of it. She noticed Beca done the same, having used different paper to her. 

After drinking egg nog and chatting, the pair decide to open presents. Chloe was nervous, she had gotten Beca something last year, but this was different. She got the girl some new beats, knowing she was having trouble with her current ones. As well as that, she got the girl a free lesson in race car driving, remembering the girl saying she always wanted to drive a formula 1 car.

Beca goes first, gasping loudly at the beats, saying it was too much. The massive grin on her face told Chloe all she needed to know though. After opening the envelope containing the lessons, Beca squealed (literally squealed) before engulfing Chloe in a tight hug, covering her face in kisses. It was Chloes turn now, thankful she went first.

Beca looked quite nervous, so Chloe decided to open it quickly. Beca had gotten her a beautiful charm bracelet, one similar to the one she had stared at in a jewellery store a few weeks before. Her eyes fill with happy tears, looking at the charms with interest.

"Lemme explain, so, the music note is for your love of music, as well as how we met. The heart is because I love you. The sun is for the happiness you deserve, and the headphones well, it was the closest I could get to DJ, and not even to represent me, but to represent David guetta. And titanium um, yeah." Beca finished awkwardly.

"I love it, and you, so so much" Chloe responds, emotion thick in her voice as she engulfs Beca in a soft embrace.

"I love you too"

Chloe pulls back so she can put on the bracelet and admire it. She decides to put it on her left wrist, effectively covering the scar that lies there. She smiles softly at it, before looking up at Beca, who is looking at her full of emotion. Beca reaches out to gently hold her left wrist over the bracelet, not moving, but not needing to.

 

"Merry Christmas Chlo"

 

"Merry Christmas Bec"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! what else would you like to see from this universe?
> 
> Ive some things lined up, but im super flexible!


End file.
